Digimon: The Battle for Everyone's Souls
by Heartful Cry
Summary: Accepting OCs! Portals around the world have appeared, but only a select bunch can see them. The ones who enter these portals enter the Digital World and become Tamers, just like in the series. But when evil lurks, a war for the entire universe has begun.


**Hey! I'm Heartful Cry.**** An OC Digimon fic? Why not? However, if you sign up, I'd suggest you stick with the fic, because I really have a lot planned for this fic. Boy do I ever. But without further adieu... Here's an informational prologue of sorts.**

* * *

><p>Known information database accessed.<p>

Loading…

Terminology mode. (Y/N?) Yes.

Loading….

**Terminology of Program: Digital World and Sub-Programs: Digital Monsters.**

Earth- World that holds gateways to each Digital World in each city. These gateways can only be seen by Digimon Tamers. Multiple can appear in each city in the world.

The Digital World- The second world and home to creatures known as Digimon. Not known to many. Those who do know about it do know that the Digimon franchise was based off of this Digital World. Currently is undergoing the Digital Game.

Digital Monsters (Digimon for short)- The inhabitants of the Digital World. These programs have evolved to the point where they eat, sleep, grow, age, change, have personalities, fight, live, and die. There are over one thousand varieties of Digimon and constantly growing.

The Selected Tamers (Tamers for short)- Humans who are able to see the Digital Gateways to the Digital World. Once they enter the Digital World, they receive a Digivice, can find a Digimon for a partner, and can traverse between the real world and Digital World at anytime.

Digital Device (Digivice for short)- A piece of technology that is able to link a Digimon and its human partner. The following are applications the Digivice can perform: A compass directing the Tamer to his or her Digimon, a Digivolution function, a Digimon scanner and encyclopedia, a Digi-Modify function, a weapon generator, and a function known as the Digital Chance.

Digivice: Compass Mode- This mode of the Digivice allows the Tamer to track their Digimon at any time.

Digivice: Digivolution Mode- This mode of the Digivice allows the Digimon to Digivolve to a higher level. To unlock a higher form, they must have enough Spirit Data.

Spirit Data- Energy required from defeating a Digimon in battle. Depending on the level of the defeated Digimon, the more Spirit Data will be collected. Once a higher form of Digivolution is unlocked, it can be used at any time and future Spirit Data will be used for the next highest level.

Note on Defeated Digimon- Digimon cannot be killed, it seems. They will revert back to Egg form once defeated and will hatch in twenty-four hours back to its lowest form. All Spirit Data collected will be retained, so Tamers do not have to worry on recollecting Spirit Data. However, battling is discouraged until Digimon reach the Rookie level again.

Digivice: Digimon Scanner and Encyclopedia Mode- This mode of the Digivice scans Digimon and gives the Tamer a full analysis on said Digimon.

Digivice: Digi-Modify Mode- This mode of the Digivice corresponds with Digimon trading cards, showing that the maker of the franchise has indeed been to the Digital World and collected data for future Tamers in the form of cards. When used, cards can temporarily upgrade Digimon. **Digivolution is NOT used in the Digi-Modify system unlike the franchise's Digimon Tamers, as it has its own function.**

**List of Cards- **The following is a list of known Digi-Modify Cards.

Hyper Wing- Gives the Digimon the ability to fly using white wings temporarily..

Power- Increases the Digimon's power temporarily.

Speed- Increases the Digimon's speed temporarily.

Hypersonic- A higher increase in speed than the Speed card, temporarily.

MetalGarurumon Blaster- Grants the Digimon MetalGarurumon's Metal Blaster technique.

Digmon's Drill- Gives the Digimon Digmon's drills on the Digimon's hands.

Strength- Increases the Digimon's physical strength temporarily.

Energy- Increases the Digimon's stamina once a battle.

Targeting- Increases the Digimon's accuracy in landing hits.

Training Grips- Traps the enemy Digimon in training weights.

Heat- Grants the Digimon Meramon's Burning Fist technique.

Expansion- Causes the Digimon to expand like the universe.

WarGreymon: Brave Shield- Gives the Digimon WarGreymon's Brave Shield.

Thor's Hammer- Gives the Digimon Zudomon's Thor's Hammer.

Rock Armor- Increases the Digimon's defense.

Program Pause- Reverses the effect of the last card opponent used.

Recharge- Reloads a Digimon with a gun's bullets. If said Digimon does not have a gun, it receives Gargomon's weapons.

Radiant Fate- Gives the Digimon a protective and empowering light aura.

Frigimon's Subzero Ice Punch- Grants the Digimon Frigimon's Subzero Ice Punch.

Alias!- Creates a clone of the Digimon to take an attack at the cost of energy. If said Digimon is at any form higher than Rookie, they will devolve back to Rookie.

Armor- Coats the Digimon in Magnamon's armor for a temporary time.

Agumon's Frozen Wind- Grants the Digimon SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind technique.

Snimon's Twin Sickles: Gives the Digimon Snimon's sickle-arms, allowing the use of the Twin Sickles technique.

Crystal Fire- Envelops the Digimon in fire for a temporary time.

Battle Tomahawk- Gives the Digimon Boltmon's Battle Tomahawk.

Shellmon's Hydro Blaster- Gives the Digimon Shellmon's Hydro Blaster technique.

Goliath- Increases the Digimon's size and strength greatly.

Avenging Knight- Gives the Digimon twin lances.

LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave- Grants the Digimon LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave technique.

Radiant Form- Greatly increases the Digimon's strength with a calming pink aura for a temporary time.

**Digivice: Weapon Generator Mode- **Once the Digimon and its Tamer form a bond and become a pair, the human will receive one weapon of his or her choosing, allowing the Tamer to fight in battle with their Digimon.

Digivice: Arcana Chance Mode- This mode is interesting that it can be used once a battle and will give that Digimon either a good ability or ability once used in battle. It is a fifty percent chance that it will be a good ability and fifty percent chance that it'll be bad. Can only be used once per battle.

The Digital Game- A game proposed by the Digital World's king, Yggdrasill. Tamers and their partners will battle each other and strong Digimon to get Spirit Data and digivolve to higher forms in a tournament fashion while balancing their real world status and their traversing of the Digital World. A social game of sorts for both Tamers towards other Tamers and more importantly to their own Digimon.

Rogue Digimon- Recently, evil Digimon have been spotted around the Digital World. Is it possible that the Digital World could be in danger soon?

* * *

><p><strong>Sign up form for the story.<strong>

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Usual attire:

Personality (The more unique, the better!):

Weapon:

Hometown, Home Country:

Digivice (Colors):

Digi-Modify Cards (Pick seven of the above Digi-Modify Cards in the fic):

Partner (They can either be an already made Digimon or a Digimon of your own design. If it's a Digimon of your own design, please give information on each form of the Digivolution Line.):

Partner Digivolution Line:

Partner Personality:

Bio (Of both the Tamer and the Digimon, both their pasts and how they met):

Allignment (Good, neutral, or evil? We need a bunch of all allignments, of course!):

Other info? (Any specific information about your characters you want to explain to make them even more interesting?):

Paired up? (Do you want the Tamer in a romantic pairing in the story? If so, with what kind of person?):

* * *

><p><strong>So, sign up! Yes, I left some things oblivious for now, but that's to be explained once the story gets kicking! <strong>

**Hope to see you guys and your characters really soon!**

~Heartful Cry


End file.
